Floating calipers for disc brakes are known to have advantages over nonfloating calipers. The opposing sides of a floating caliper and a torque member need not be machined smooth since the caliper does not slide against the torque member. However, a guide and retention mechanism must be employed to retain the caliper in position between the two arms of the torque member and to guide the caliper when the disc brake is actuated. Commonly, a caliper pin assembly is interposed between the caliper and each arm of the torque member.
In certain floating caliper disc brake assemblies torque experienced by the caliper is transferred through the caliper pin assembly to the torque member. Consequently, the caliper pin assembly must be sufficiently strong and durable to withstand such torque transfer. In preferred floating caliper disc brake assemblies, torque is transferred from the caliper directly to the torque member, by-passing the caliper pin assembly. Such direct torque transfer requires that the caliper pin assembly be deformable such that the caliper is able to make direct contact with the torque member. Known deformable caliper pin assemblies generally have exterior elastomeric bushings which are subject to excessive wear caused by the sliding motion of the caliper against the bushing. Other such deformable pin assemblies are difficult to assemble within the confined space provided between the torque member and the caliper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a caliper pin assembly which is durable and yet easy to install while maintaining the known advantages of a floating caliper disc brake.